spartacusfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kore
Kore ist eine Gallierin und Sklavin der Crassus-Familie. Sie ist im Dienste von Marcus Crassus seitdem Tiberius geboren wurde. Sie entwickelt sich schnell in vielerlei Hinsicht zu einer Mutterfigur für Tiberius. Aussehen Kore ist eine schlanke, intelligente und gutaussehende junge Frau mit langem, dunkelbraunem Haar und braunen Augen. Sie hat eine warme, mütterliche Aura. Sie wird behandelt und gekleidet wie eine Sklavin, auch wenn sie höheres Ansehen hat als eine normale Sklavin. Sie trägt ein dunkelgelbes Kleid, das in der Mitte der Brust nach unten hin geöffnet und goldenen Stickereien verziert ist. Persönlichkeit Kore ist eine nette, edle Frau. Obwohl sie eine Sklavin ist, spricht sie auf gleicher Höhe mit Tiberius und gelegtlich auch wie Marcus Crassus. Sie ist sehr loyal, tritt Crassus mit hoher Achtung entgegen, so wie er ihr auch. Die beiden haben eine liebevolle, intime Beziehung zu einander aufgebaut. Beziehungen Marcus Licinius Crassus (Dominus; Geliebter) Tiberius Licinius Crassus (Dominus; Freund; Vergewaltiger) Tertulla (Domina) Gaius Julius Caesar (Verbündeter) Laeta (Freundin) Sibyl (Freundin) War of the Damned Kore erscheint zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode in Spartacus: War of the Damned. Sie steht still da und beobachtet, wie Crassus und Hilarus einen Übungskampf austragen. Der Kampf ist sehr zum Missfallen von Tiberius, Crassus älterer Sohn, da er sich selbst und seine Familie weit über den Umgang mit gewöhnlichen Sklaven stellt. Obwohl Kore von beiden - Crassus und Tiberius - Vertrauen erfährt und gut behandelt wird, ist sie trotzdem nur eine Sklavin. Als Tiberius bei einem Übungskampf mit Hilarus verletzt wird, kümmert sich Kore um seine Wunde und sagt ihm, dass er die selbe Meinung wie sein Vater teilen sollte, um dessen Gunst zu erlangen. Als Crassus schließlich plant, Spartacus und sein Gefolge auf dem Schlachtfeld entgegen zu treten, wirbt er um die Hilfe von Julius Caesar. Crassus verspricht, die enormen Schulden, die er bei teuren Schlachten jenseits der Grenzen angehäuft hat, zurückzuzahlen. Während Caesar ein Bad nimmt, betritt Kore den Raum, um seinen Becher wieder aufzufüllen. Unglücklicherweise missversteht Caesar Kores Auftauchen und glaubt, sie sei ein Geschenk zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen. Als er sie entkleidet, betritt Crassus den Raum und sagt Kore, dass sie gehen soll. Weinend läuft sie durch das Haus, wobei sie eine scharfe Warnung von Crassus' Frau Tertulla erhält und von Tiberius echte Sorge. Später in der Nacht bittet CrassusKore Kore darum, ihn zu begleiten (ein Angebot, dass er kurz zuvor seiner Frau abgeschlagen hat), nicht als ihren Herren, sondern als einen Mann. Sie ist einverstanden und die beiden schlafen miteinander. Obwohl sie ihn bei ihm im Legionslager begleiten darf, ist sie gut versorgt im Lager des Trosses untergebracht. Kore und Crassus genießen die gemeinsame Zeit, ohne Crassus' Frau Tertulla um sich zuhaben. Sie versucht oft, die Kluft zwischen Vater und Sohn zu schließen, besonders nachdem Tiberius gezwungen wird, seinen Freund Sabinus, während der Dezimation, die als Strafe für die zuvor geflohenen Soldaten angeordnet wurde, zu töten (Leider wurde Sabinus getötet, obwohl er als einziger geblieben ist). Kore beobachtet ängstlich, wie Tiberius in tiefe Depressionen verfällt und vom Hass zerfressen wird. Crassus sagt ihr, er müsse seinen eigenen Weg finden. Später lädt sie ihn in ihr Zelt ein, um ihn zu trösten. Tiberius sieht das als gute Gelegenheit, um Rache an seinem Vater zu nehmen und vergewaltigt Kore. Kalt erinnert er sie daran, dass sie immer noch eine Sklavin ist und tun muss, was ihr befohlen wird. Kore verschließt sich gegenüber Tiberius Versuchen sie zu verletzen. Heimlich trifft sie sich mit Caesar, in der Hoffnung, er würde Tiberius töten, allerdings weigert sich Caesar. Nachdem Crassus ihr gesagt hat, dass sie zusammen mit Tiberius in Sinuessa bleiben müsste, tötet sie die Wachen und schließt sich der Rebellion an. Kore hat einen niedrigen Rang, hilft aber Laeta dabei, ein Kind auf die Welt zu bringen. Agron und Spartacus betreten das Zelt und preisen ihre geschickten Hände, sie erwähnt, dass sie diese Fähigkeiten während der Zeit bei ihrem Dominus erworben hat. Laeta fragt, wer ihr Dominus gewesen sei, da sie ihn vielleicht kennen könnte. Kore lügt und behauptet er hieße Pompo, aber Spartacus entdeckt das Zeichen von Marcus Crassus (MLC II) auf ihrem Arm. Spartacus reagiert über und beschuldigt sie, eine Spionin zu sein. Nachdem Kore den Grund dafür, dass sie Crassus verlassen hat, offenbart, beruhigt Laeta Spartacus und erinnert ihn daran, dass sie jedem Sklaven helfen sollten, egal wer der Dominus gewesen war. Spartacus beruhigt sich und legt die Verantwortung über Kore in Laetas Hände. Später gelingt es Spartacus und ein paar anderen Männern Tiberius und eine Gruppe römischer Soldaten gefangen zu nehmen. Um die Stimmung im Lager zu verbessern und bietet er an, seine eigenen Gladiatorenkämpfe mit den Gefangenen zu veranstalten. Kore besucht den ängstlichen Tiberius, der ihr erzählt, dass Crassus sie noch liebt, in der Hoffnung, sie würde seine Flucht veranlassen. Tief bewegt sagt sie Tiberius, dass sie später in der Nacht zurückkehren wird, aber nicht um ihm zu helfen, sondern um ihn sterben zu sehen. Abends beginnen die Spiele und alle Römer sterben. Als Naevia beginnt, mit Tiberius zu kämpfen, wird Spartacus geholt, denn Caesar ist mit einem Angebot gekommen: Crassus wird 500 gefangene Rebellen frei lassen im Austausch gegen Tiberius. Spartacus überlässt die Entscheidung Naevia, die Tiberius am Leben lässt. Tiberius humpelt zu Caesar, als Kore ihn angreift und ihm ein Messer in den Bauch sticht. Während Tiberius stirbt, sieht er Kore mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Caesar schreit sie an, aber Kore bietet sich selbst zum Austausch an und Caesar willigt ein. Crassus trauert um den Verlust seines Sohnes Tiberius und schimpft darüber, warum Caesar die Gefangenen trotzdem frei gelassen hat. Caesar enthüllt, dass Kore zurück gekehrt ist und lügt über Tiberius Tod, der von einem alten Mann herbeigeführt worden sein soll. Crassus will sie umarmen, erklärt ihr aber dann kühl, dass es sie nicht mehr erlaubt ist, ihn Marcus zu nennen, sondern Dominus. Crassus fragt auch Kore, wer Tiberius getötet hat, und sie antwortet dasselbe wie Caesar. Vor dem letzten Kampf treffen sich Spartacus und Crassus zu einem Gespräch, wo Spartacus sagt, dass eine Frau Tiberius getötet habe. Wütend kehrt Crassus zum Lager zurück und versucht die Wahrheit aus Caesar herauszubekommen, der bei der Geschichte bleibt. Kore erzählt Crassus die Wahrheit. Dieser ist sichtlich geschockt, ergreift sein Messer und drückt es an ihre Kehle. Caesar erklärt, dass sich Tiberius Kore gegen ihren Willen aufzwang, da ihm das als einziger Weg erschien an seinem Vater für den verlorenen Freund Rache zu nehmen. Crassus tröstet Kore und verspricht, dass diese Qualen ein Ende finden, wenn Spartacus fällt. Nach dem Sieg über Spartacus werden alle gefangenen Rebellen entlang der Via Appia gekreuzigt, darunter auch Kore, obwohl Crassus ihr ihre Fehler vergeben hat. Er erklärt Caesar, dass es getan werden musste, da bekannt war, dass sie geflohen ist und sich Spartacus angeschlossen hatte. Trivia * Obwohl sie Gallierin ist, ist Kore ein griechischer Namen. Entweder hat sie ihren Namen der Popularität griechischer Namen in der römischen Oberschicht zu verdanken, oder sie stammt aus der Nähe der Stadt Massalia, der größten griechischen Kolonie in Gallien. * Als Leibsklavin von Marcus Crassus, müsste Kore "Amanuensis" genannt worden sein, was so viel bedeutet wie "in Reichweite der Hand". * Leibsklavin bedeutet in lateinisch "Serva Corporis". * Sie ist der 22ste Hauptcharakter, der getötet wurde. * Der griechische Name Kore bedeutet übersetzt "Mädchen". Kore war außerdem einer der Namen der Göttin Persephone, die Königin der Unterwelt und Tochter der Erntegöttin Demeter. * ACHTUNG SPOILER: In der letzten Folge wird Kore an ein Kreuz genagelt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Gallier Kategorie:Vergewaltigungsopfer Kategorie:Rebell Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Gekreuzigt Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Leibsklaven Kategorie:Charaktere, die durch Crassus gestorben sind